


Welcome Home, Icarus

by Dream_nootInnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Avian Au, Bird, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Philza Has Wings, Philza is a raven, Tommy has wings, arrogant, flight, icarus - Freeform, sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_nootInnit/pseuds/Dream_nootInnit
Summary: "I’ll show them what I can do. I’ll show them I can fucking fly."He nears the cliffside and smells the salty sweet scent of the ocean below. With a deep breath, he compresses his body before leaping into the sky.His wings flare out like he’s seen Philza do, like he’s seen his brothers do. The warm wind swings him into the sky, filling his feathers with life. He lets out his joy in a single scream, tears prickling in his eyes. Nothing beats flying.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Welcome Home, Icarus

“Phiiiiil this is so dumb!” Tommy calls from the roof.

“You wanna learn how to fly without breaking a bone? This is how you do it!” Philza responds from the ground. “Learn to feel the wind! Keep yourself standing on one foot for another minute then I’ll let you glide down!”

“He’s going to jump before the minute.” Techno deadpans from his spot in a tree. 

As if on cue, the falcon hybrid throws himself off the roof with his wings spread wide. He screeches in joy as he disconnects from the earth, but they quickly fade into panic as he falls too fast.

Philza launches into the sky, his silky black wings pumping forcefully, and crashes into Tommy. He swings his arms around the boy, forcing the falcon’s wings closed. Now a very stiff dead weight, Tommy is carried to the ground.

“Told ya.” Techno chuckles.

“Oh hush up you bitch,” Tommy sneers.

“And that’s why you have to listen to me.” Philza sighs. “Alright, our plan was to go take you and Tubbo to the cliffs for your first flight but I think we’re gonna have to reschedule.”

“What? Phil, please!” Tommy’s wings fluff in irritation. “I can fly just as good as Tubbo!”

“Excuse me?” Philza’s eyebrow quirks upward. “What did you just say?”

“I- nothing! Nothing!” 

“Techno, go get Tubbo please.” Philza commands. “If I heard you correctly, Tommy, you just confessed to practice flying without me. With Tubbo instead. Which I have told you time and time again to not do, especially after you sprained your wing a year ago.”

“But that was a year ago! I’m 16 now! I’m big enough to fly!”

“Yes you are big enough but it’s quite obvious you lack the discipline of flight.”

Tommy’s mouth is wide in disbelief at the statement.

“Y-yeah?” Tubbo asks as he walks up, his wings tight against his body.

“Tommy just said that you’ve been letting him practice flight with you?” Philza asks sternly.

“Well, not quite. When I’m flying over the house he’ll climb into a tree and glide down with me. He only crashed twice.”

“Thank you, Tubbo. Now, go help your brothers with dinner. I need to speak with Tommy a little more.” 

“Okay,” Tubbo nods, following Techno into the house.

Philza pinches his nose in frustration before starting his lecture.

“Tommy, you remember how I told you I learned how to fly without proper instruction?”

“Yeah, you said you jumped off a cliff and nearly drowned in an ocean.”

“That’s because I had no one to teach me. I want you to fly, I really do. But I don’t want you to break your wing. The waves crashed me into the rocky shore and that’s why I have a bald spot on my left wing. Because I broke it and the healing process scarred my skin too much. I just want to make sure that you are safe when flying.”

“You don’t seem to baby the others this much.” Tommy grumbles.

“That’s because none of them have the kind of fire you have, Tommy.” Philza places a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder before being shrugged off. “Techno is an eagle, Wilbur is an owl, and Tubbo is a canary. You’re a falcon. It’s in your blood to want speed. From the moment I found you and Tubbo, I knew you would be a feisty kid. That’s why I want to make sure you understand the dangers of flight before I let you go on your first flight or hunt.”

“Fine.”

“Now, let’s go get some dinner, alright?”

“I’ll be inside in a minute.” Tommy mutters. “Don’t want Techno to rub it in my face.”

“Fair, just please stay on the ground.” Philza nods before leaving the meadow, his wings flaring as he catches the wind.

Tommy looks up to the sunset and watches as the black figure shrinks in the distance. Well, he never loses sight of his father; he is half falcon after all.

“Fuck them. I can do this.” Tommy grumbles, turning away from the grove and running toward the empty expanse of grass.

He sprints, his wings flapping hard. Instead of flying though, he only achieves wing-assisted jumps. 

_I’ll show them what I can do. I’ll show them I can fucking fly._

He nears the cliffside and smells the salty sweet scent of the ocean below. With a deep breath, he compresses his body before leaping into the sky. 

His wings flare out like he’s seen Philza do, like he’s seen his brothers do. The warm wind swings him into the sky, filling his feathers with life. He lets out his joy in a single scream, tears prickling in his eyes. Nothing beats flying. 

He looks at his feathers, watching them swirl in the breeze as he’s carried further and further from land. With a gust of confidence, he tilts his head backwards and folds his wings, entering a backflip dive. He extends his wings at the right moment, like he was meant to fly all his life. He was. He was born with wings, a descendent of the sky. 

His wings dampen slightly with the sea spray as he climbs higher into the air, his soul light and full of life. He decides to fly up, higher and higher. Until he can’t see the ground. Until he can’t breathe. Who needs breathing? Tommy has the deepest well of life at his disposal right now. 

Then, it all goes wrong.

“TOMMY!” He hears from the distance.

He opens his eyes and enters a dive bomb to try and escape the wrath of his brother. The air prickles around him, the temperature dropping. He feels his feathers puff with static, throwing his balance off.

“TOMMY!! COME BACK!!” Techno roars. 

He looks behind him to see the reddish black figure of his brother frantically flying after him. But, he looks back for just a moment too long. 

When his gaze returns forward, he’s close to the ocean. His wings flare out, causing pain to shoot through his back. He launches into the sky, his face getting pelted with harsh raindrops. Electricity crackles around him before a thunderous boom strikes the sea. The wave of water displaced smashes into the boy, drowning out his screams. 

His head slips under, his wings grow heavy. In his panic, salt water rushes into his lungs. All he feels is a burning sensation throughout his sinuses, then a rock. A sharp pain radiates from his leg, exacerbated by the salt. He tries to wrap his wings around him to offer some protection, but the ruthless ocean refuses. It feels like hours, days even, of pain.

Then, a strong force yanks him to the surface. His ears are severely waterlogged, but he can faintly make out the sound of someone coughing. Water keeps gushing out of his nose and mouth as his body tries to force the liquid out. Whoever pulled him out of the water is moving forward at an incredible pace, accidently forcing more water into Tommy’s nose.

The young boy falls limp, unable to fight the crashing waves anymore. This makes Techno’s job both easier and a lot harder, as dragging deadweight in water is never the best. 

Slowly, they make their way to shore where Tommy faintly hears Techno call out to his horse. 

“CARL! HERE BOY!” 

Tommy is slung over a saddle like a sack of potatoes before he’s shaken by the movement of Carl. 

“COME ON CARL!” Techno urges, pushing the horse to go faster. 

Techno runs his hand over Tommy’s back and feels for breathing. Minimal breathing, he’s still coughing up water. He checks Tommy’s pulse which is surprisingly strong. Luckily, the combined weight of the boys is less than expected, due to their avian nature, so Carl is able to run against the storm. 

The horse climbs up a rocky hill, eventually making his way to the meadow. The wind is worse up here, though. Techno has to tuck his wings in tightly while holding Tommy’s down so Carl can carry them. 

“WILBUR!” Techno cries as they near the property. “OPEN THE STABLE!”

The owl hears Techno’s yell over the roaring wind and leaps off the porch, racing to the shelter. He unlatches the gate as Carl slows to a trot, lungs heaving. 

“I got him, go get Phil. Send Tubbo to his room.” Techno demands, sliding off his mount. 

Wilbur runs inside as Techno takes Tommy off the horse, making sure to thank Carl. 

He storms inside to the living room where Philza is currently standing.

“He took in a lot of water. His leg is bleeding and he’s banged up pretty badly.” Techno reports before setting Tommy on the couch. 

“Alright, go get the medical supplies. Wilbur, get a bucket please?” Philza hurriedly requests, knowing Tommy’s life is on the line. 

The boys head to retrieve the items as Philza rolls Tommy onto his back. He pinches Tommy’s nose before forcing air into his mouth. He switches to chest compressions as Wilbur returns with a bucket. Philza blows more air into the boy’s lungs before tilting him to the side, allowing him to cough up water. The bucket keeps the floor relatively clean as Philza rubs Tommy’s back. 

Techno returns with the medic kit and Philza gets to work. As he rips off the bottom of Tommy’s pants, the injured whines in protest. 

“Tommy I swear to God if you don't let me fix you up, I will throw you back to the storm.” He growls. 

“No, Phil, M sorry,” he mumbles tiredly, wings twitching in distress. 

“Techno, hold him still.” Philza directs before pouring alcohol into a towel.

He wipes off the gash, causing Tommy to hiss in pain. Techno moves behind Tommy, sitting him up and pressing his wings and arms tightly. 

“I told you not to fly without me. I told you, you weren't ready. That's exactly how I got injured, Tommy. I was brash and I didn’t listen. Look where it got you.” Philza huffs, taking out bandages. “You’re extremely lucky that you only got cut. No stitches needed but you’ll be sore for a bit.”

Philza finishes cleaning various scrapes before sitting with Tommy. 

“M really sorry, Phil,” Tommy mumbles. “I didn't want to be babied anymore. I wanted to show that I could fly.”

“I have no doubts that you can fly, Tommy,” Philza assures, patting the boy’s shoulder. “With how long Techno was gone, you must've gotten pretty far. How far you can fly doesn't matter though if you’re unsafe. I want you to stay on the ground until your leg heals, then I’ll take you to the coast for some gliding, okay? But no flying until you learn how to use winds and land. Sound fair?”

“Yeah, okay. Landing sounds pretty hard.” Tommy nods. 

“I crashed into a windmill my first flight, you can't really do worse.” Techno chuckles. “Welcome home, Icarus.”

“You’re such a nerd, Techno. Who quotes Greek stories as much as you?” Tommy rolls his eyes. 

“If you'd actually learn to read, they can be some of the best stories,” Techno chuffs. 


End file.
